


Twin Size Mattress

by flimflam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Modern Royalty, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam/pseuds/flimflam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они проехали только около двадцати трех миль, когда Люк решает подобрать попутчика. Лея спит на пассажирской стороне после двух напряженных семестров, не разбуженная остановкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Size Mattress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prequels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prequels/gifts).
  * A translation of [twin size mattress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570809) by [prequels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prequels/pseuds/prequels). 



Они проехали только около двадцати трех миль, когда Люк решает подобрать попутчика. Лея спит на пассажирской стороне после двух напряженных семестров, не разбуженная остановкой.

Это жаркий август, и они вскоре расстанутся снова, поскольку им предстоит младший год в колледже. Осталось три недели лета, и они решают, что они, безусловно, _нуждаются_ в дорожной поездке. Никто из близнецов не хочет признавать, что это, вероятно, их последний крик "ура"* — так как Люк присоединится к сопротивлению, а Лея собирается подключиться к Империи изнутри, как выборное должностное лицо. Следующее лето будет наполнено курсами повышения квалификации и стажировками, соответственно, у них имеется слишком мало воспоминаний, чтобы перенести такую долгую разлуку.

__________________________

Лея просыпается от рывка за косу и голоса, который говорит ей на ухо, — Сон обо мне, Принцесса? — Она почти закричала.

— Всё в порядке, — уверяет её Люк с лукавой улыбкой на лице, — Он просто путешествует автостопом, он с нами только до Уичито, не успеешь опомниться, как он уже уйдёт, в этом нет ничего страшного.

— Но мы даже не знаем его! — в мчащейся потрёпанной машине, протирая ото сна глаза, к Лее приходит характерная ей паника. — Ты даже не проверил его на предмет оружия? Он может быть серийным убийцей! Кроме того, подбор автостопщиков является _незаконным_ в Нью-Йорке, Люк!

— Хорошо, что мы уже в Джерси, да, Принцесса? — Незнакомец одаривает её ухмылкой, которую она мгновенно начинает ненавидеть.

__________________________

Люк слишком открытый и доверчивый. Лея не будет удивлена, если он уже сказал попутчику номера их социального страхования. Из того, что мужчина знал о ней, она, должно быть, спала в течение нескольких часов — над открытой дорогой закат придаёт небу розовый цвет, но она настаивает, чтобы они продолжали ехать в более приятное место, вместо того, чтобы остановиться в этих грязных мотелях. Люк одаривает её обеспокоенным, нерешительным взглядом, и Лея говорит:  
— Не волнуйся. Я угощаю.

Незнакомец сзади фыркает. Это похоже на то, будто он знает всё о её воспитании высшего класса, о её образовании Лиги плюща**, её дырявых джинсах, которые она купила _уже с дырками в них._ Он знает о том, что произошло с дядей и тётей Люка, и, похоже, будто у них уже состоялся глубокий задушевный разговор, а может это просто пиво.

Так или иначе, после всего этого, им известно только его имя: Хан — подожди-подожди: _Соло._

__________________________

На ночь они остановились в Best Western*** — это меньшее, чем Лея будет довольствоваться, зная, что её семья будет внимательно следить за балансом её кредитной карты — и она бронирует два номера. Лифт тесный и маленький, а Лея и Люк смотрят друг на друга в зеркальные стены, замечая, что их глаза выглядят, словно четыре на одной голове, как их носы изгибаются в том же направлении, такие крошечные детали, которые привели их к осознанию того, что они являются частью друг друга.

— Заказали только две комнаты, Принцесса... Обычно я сначала покупаю девушке ужин, но если ты _настолько_ непреклонна. — Они вышли на четвёртом этаже, и, пока они корчились, выходя из лифта, Хан каким-то образом обнимает Лею за талию.

— Засунь его себе в зад. — С отвращением фыркнув, она отталкивает его, потянув Люка в комнату за её спиной и с раздражением бросая второй ключ от номера на пол.

— Грязные словечки от Принцессы! Не спускай с неё глаз, Люк! — Он в футе от двери позади них, и Лея посылает злобный взгляд в сторону хихикающего Люка, пытаясь заглушить слова Хана.

— _Не_ называй меня так! — возмущённо вздохнув, она поворачивается к брату и посылает ему отчаянную мольбу, — Это _должны были_ быть только мы вдвоём, Люк.

— Давай, сестрёнка. Где твоё чувство приключения? — Он прыгает в постель с ухмылкой, сбрасывая свои ботинки.

__________________________

К полудню следующего дня Лея готова задушить кое-кого. Подсказка: это не Скайуокер.

— Если ты только что окончил свою школу вождения, то я мог бы подтолкнуть колесо вместо тебя, Хан, — Люк говорит это с пассажирского сиденья. Хан подмигивает Лее в зеркало заднего вида. Она сбита с толку.

Люк дремлет после обеда, радуясь возможности отдохнуть от вождения машины, и утомлённый до смерти слушая непрерывную болтовню Хана о том, что какой-то пикап увёз его обратно в Джерси-Сити. Когда он замечает, что Люк задремал, он переключается на радио. Лея с удивлением наблюдает за оживившимся Ханом.

 _Он выглядит как бандит,_ думает она, улыбаясь сама себе на заднем сидении.

— Увидела что-то понравившееся, Принцесса?

 _Возможно,_ думает она, но вслух произносит:  
— Заткнись, лазерный мозг****.

Он ухмыляется, и она осознаёт, что совершила серьёзную ошибку.

— _Лазерный мозг..._ Ты знаешь, мне нравится это.

__________________________

Всё ещё ранний вечер, когда они прибывают на кровать-и-завтрак*****, и близнецы просто бродят по местности. Они привыкли говорить о всяких пустяках — он не может понять её светскую жизнь, и у неё есть некоторые проблемы с определением его жизни в ответ, но это утешение — знать, что им не важно даже содержание разговора, главное — это присутствие друг друга, которое делает их счастливыми.

Лея, сославшись на головную боль от дороги, направляется обратно в номер, и они разошлись. Люк бредёт к озеру в конце отеля, где он видит сидящего на берегу Хана, почти _задумчивого,_ если вы можете в это поверить.

Они вдвоём сидят на причале, сконцентрировавшись на спокойствии озера. На мгновение всё становится таким мирным, но Хан Соло никогда не отличался спокойствием, и он прерывает момент кашлем:

— Ну так что... Как долго вы с Принцессой вместе?

— Всё не совсем так. Она моя сестра. — Люк одаривает Хана растерянным взглядом, прежде чем посмеяться и покачать головой.

Хан замолчал на мгновение.

— Как ты думаешь? — Говорит он наконец, устремляя глаза на большую луну.

— Да?

Хан напряг глаза, чтобы увидеть сине-серый размытый горизонт в свете звёзд. Он на мгновение представил, что кто-то там ждёт его, за дальним берегом озера, одетый во всё белое, и хотя он не может разглядеть лица человека, он видит на лице улыбку.

Это просто отражение луны на поверхности воды, играющее с ним. Но так приятно притворяться.

— Ты думаешь, Принцесса и парень вроде меня...

— _Что это было?_

Хан не заметил, как Люк встал и ушёл, он почти вернулся в каюту, странно поглядывая на Хана, разговаривающего с самим собой.

— Ничего, — сказал Хан, качая головой, даря луне кивком пожелание спокойной ночи, прежде чем идти за ним.

__________________________

— Что значит "планы изменились"? — Лея выглядит абсолютно взбешённой на водительском сидении, и Люк стреляет в Хана обеспокоенным взглядом.

— _Расслабься,_ Принцесса, — произносит он с заднего сидения, где чувствует себя вполне комфортно. — Держи свои глаза на дороге, ладно? Мои люди решили, что хотят видеть меня в Калифорнии. Похоже, я буду с вами всю дорогу до Сакраменто.

— Твои _люди?_ — Лея озабоченно смотрит на брата, — Что это за парень? Какой-то _контрабандист наркотиков?_

— Чем меньше ты знаешь, _тем лучше,_ — прервал её Хан. — Не стесняйся обыскать меня, если ты думаешь, что я что-то скрываю. Или если ты просто в игривом настроении.

Они проезжают знак, гласящий, что они достигли пределов Уичито, и Лея поворачивает из переулка на выход.

— Лея! Что ты делаешь?

— Не вмешивайся, Люк, — Хан говорит это сидя с прямой спиной, и когда он наклоняется вперёд его дыхание на её плече.

— Да, — бормочет Лея, — Не лезь в это, Люк.

Она съезжает на обочину сразу, как только видит первые мерцающие огни пустынной бензоколонки, и она выходит из машины, захлопнув за собой двери. Хан быстро следует её примеру. Люк выглядит как потерянный маленький щеночек на пассажирском сидении.

Она врывается на заправку и спешит к регистрации, радуясь, что Соло не последовал за ней, и зло выдыхает. Подросток за прилавком выглядит так, будто он в абсолютном ужасе.

— Пачку лёгких Мальборо, — Говорит она угрюмо.

— И я был здесь, надеясь, что твоё зло выйдет в немного более странной форме. — Раздаётся дыхание в её ухо.

— Мы взяли тебя с собой на столько, на сколько и договаривались. Теперь проваливай. — Лея была готова разбить парню голову.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? — Он опрокидывает десятку на прилавок и берёт пачку сигарет, подходя ближе.

Ей хочется сказать _нет, я ближе к приключениям, чем когда-либо была._ Она чувствует, как адреналин проходит через её кровоток, просачиваясь сквозь поры, совершая пробег вниз, смешиваясь с газом и золотом. Она чувствует себя живой даже просто смотря на него.

— Ты не похожа на девушку, которая курит, — Говорит он нетерпеливо.

— Кто-то вроде тебя мог бы отвезти меня выпить. — Она удивляется, как он читает её словно книгу, но ничего не говорит про это. Это даже не было ложью.

__________________________

В ту ночь Лею тянет съехать на посевы кукурузного поля рядом с шоссе, ведущим в Канзас, и поставить машину в парке.

— Здесь мы и остановимся на ночь, — Потому что нахуй правила, она хочет _пожить по-настоящему_ хоть один раз.

— Твои родители не взбесятся? — спросил Люк.

— Будь что будет. — Заявляет она.

— Может быть, тебе стоит им позвонить?

Лея оставляет свой телефон в машине.

Люк просит свою сестру занять заднее сиденье машины, а они с Ханом будут спать снаружи, но она отказывается. Хан и Люк в итоге поменялись с Леей местами, устроившись в автомобиле как медвежата, а Лея делает себе постель из стеблей кукурузы и дикого хлопка.

 _Если ты делаешь это просто для того, чтобы доказать что-то Хану, то он этого не стоит_ — это способ Люка сказать спокойной ночи.

Она качает головой. Она доказывает что-то себе, но пока ещё не знает что.

__________________________

Лея, как и всегда, просыпается на рассвете.

Люк отрубился в машине, которую она открывает как можно тише, чтобы достать свой телефон, и Хана нигде не было видно. _Хорошо,_ думает какая-то её часть. _Приятно избавиться от этого ублюдка._

 _Хорошо,_ думает другая её часть. _Кто знает, что бы я сделала, будь он всё ещё поблизости._

Она пробирается в зарослях кукурузы словно в жёлтом океане. Впереди пустая дорога в лучах утреннего солнца, и, видя, что никто не пришёл накричать на них или позвонить в полицию, Лея полагает, что сарай, в конце концов, пуст.

Ей правда стоит позвонить своим родителям. Она ещё никогда в жизни не была настолько буйной.

Всё это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Она приближается ближе и ближе, раздвигая кукурузу, словно в Красном море, до тех пор, пока не пробирается к сараю и слышит голос, доносящийся изнутри. Только она собиралась бежать обратно к Люку, чтобы вытащить их оттуда, когда замечает за собой глубокую дрожь.

— _Я знаю,_ я сказал, что буду в Уичито, но мне пришлось перенаправить... _послушай._ Скоро я буду в Сакраменто, и я смогу улететь обратно в Канзас оттуда. Я найду способ заплатить за билет. Я позвоню Ландо или ещё что-нибудь... Я потратил последние деньги на пачку сигарет.

Статический мобильный телефон приглушён, но всё ещё звучит ясно. _Хан,_ говорит кто-то, т _ы даже не куришь._

— Это долгая история, хорошо? Не злись на меня. Я буду там как только смогу.

На секунду Лея задумалась, был ли Хан тем типом парней, которые вешают трубки не попрощавшись.

Тихо, она подкрадывается сзади к машине прежде, чем Хан может поймать её за подслушиванием. Она чувствует слишком много всего, когда Люк просыпается от суровых солнечных лучей и притворяется спящим, и, отвечая на истерические тексты родителям несвойственными для неё двусложными ответами, типа "я в порядке" и "всё хорошо", а затем, через мгновение, "я тоже люблю вас".

__________________________

Близится полночь, когда Люк тянет их в захудалый мотель прямо из какого-нибудь фильма.

Назвать день "жарким" было бы преуменьшением. Было _изнуряюще._ Хан мог чувствовать пот на всём, к чему он прикасался. Он струился по его лицу, словно водопад. К полудню шутки, которые он травил с задних сидений автомобиля, стали истощаться, и с наступлением темноты напор тепла заставил замолчать весь автомобиль. Он может слушать звуки своего колотящегося сердца каждый раз, как он смотрит в сторону пассажирского сиденья. Лея выглядит тихой, но это самодовольное молчание, будто она _знает_ что-то, а он нет, и это сводит его с ума.

Люк платит за свою комнату, и Лея платит за две — Хан готов протестовать, но потом он вспоминает, что у него нет ни гроша за душой.

 _Спасибо,_ думает он, но вместо этого говорит:  
— Надеюсь, ты не ожидаешь возврата, Принцесса?

Она одаривает его новой, понимающей улыбкой, и выходит, убегая от него.

Когда после нескольких часов попыток он понимает, что не может уснуть, его посещает яркая идея совершить набег на мини-бар. В конце концов, должен же он воспользоваться своим положением. Он проделывает свой путь к бетонной плите за пределами своей комнаты, возвращаясь с тремя пачками M&M’s и бутылкой джина.

И он слышит, как открывается дверь, но не придаёт этому значения.

И он чувствует её дыхание на шее, но думает, что у него, должно быть, разыгралось воображение.

И он слышит, как она говорит: "И я был здесь, надеясь, что твоё зло выйдет в немного более странной форме."

И он думает, что влюбился, но существует только один способ убедиться в этом.

И он сжимает её так сильно, думая, что она может пройти прямо сквозь его пальцы, и он целует её, и это так хорошо, что даже больно, и у него так много вопросов и так мало ответов, и он держит её так близко, что едва может дышать, но он понимает, что ему не нужен воздух...

Если для этого нужно отпустить её.

**Author's Note:**

> (this work is also posted on russian website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3914016)
> 
> * Крик "ура" (в оригинале "hurrah") - слэнговое выражение, используемое как возглас удовольствия, одобрения, восторга, или победы.  
> ** Лига плюща - ассоциация восьми частных американских университетов, расположенных в семи штатах на северо-востоке США. Это название происходит от побегов плюща, обвивающих старые здания в этих университетах.  
> ***Best Wertern - Управляющая компания сети отелей Best Wertern Hotel, в управлении находится около 4,000 гостиниц в которых работает свыше 1,000 сотрудников. В том числе, 2,163 отелей работает в Северной Америке, все они управляются центральным офисом который находится в городе Финикс, штат Аризона.  
> ****Лазерный мозг (в оригинале "laserbrain") - слэнговое выражение, используемое для описания кого-то, кто обладает весьма необычными и скорыми (как, например, скорость лазера.) интеллектуальными способностями.  
> ***** Кровать-и-завтрак (в оригинале "bed-and-breakfast") - слэнговое выражение, обозначающее курение марихуаны в ночное время.


End file.
